


The Chatroom

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair revises a textbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chatroom

## The Chatroom

by Dana

I do not own Blair and I promise to return him unharmed.

Should be slightly familiar with sociology, anthrolopogy or psychology

* * *

Sandy: Hi, KT and Stacy.  
KT: Hi, Sandy. How is your hubby?  
Sandy: He's fine.  
Stacy: Hi, Sandy. Welcome, what took you so long? We thought you forgot. Sandy: 8:00 your time is 5:00 my time. I had to start dinner. Excuse me if I need to wander off. KT: Can't DH make his own dinner?  
Sandy: He only knows how to make meat and potatoes, and we agreed no meat in the house. Since I have dinner cooking, can we get down to business? KT: We are concerned that the chapter on sex roles will be rejected by the publisher because it is too strongly feminist. Sandy: When has feminist become a dirty word? Stacy: Since Reagan became president.  
KT: And Baby Bush is worse.  
Sandy: I tried to be fair. I am flattered you asked for me to help write American Values and Society. However, by picking source material one biases the work. KT: You make the claim that most sex role behavior is learned. Sandy: It is. I never said that boys on the average aren't more aggressive than girls or that girls on the average aren't more verbal. Just that you couldn't predict someone's behavior based on their sex. I need to check my pot. BRB. _Sandy lowers the heat on soup._  
Sandy: Sorry about that. The discussion always comes down to nature vs. nurture, and it is always a combination of the two. KT: The latest research leans heavy on the nature side of the fence. Stacy: You hardly touched the subject of sexual preference. Sandy: I wrote about gay pride marches, how AIDS has affected the homosexual community, and gay marriages - should they be legal? Stacy: You seem to imply that sexual orientation was also a case of nature vs. nurture. Such a comment could set the gay rights movement back fifty years. Sandy: I certainly wouldn't want that.  
 _Sandy ROTFL._

A man with long curly hair fastened in a ponytail walked to their table. He was wearing blue jeans, a navy blue shirt and beige jacket. Karen noticed his small gold hoop earrings as he reached over to shake her hand. "Karen Thompson," said the man. "I recognize you from your photo. Stacy, you are far prettier in person. Your photo doesn't do you justice." 

"Do we know you?" asked Karen. 

"Now I'm hurt," said the man in a soft voice, putting his hands on his hips. "Blair Sandburg, Sandy, 5'8", curly brown hair, ponytail, blue eyes. I told you my husband didn't want me sending photos over the Internet. I was kidnapped when I lived in Cascade, so he's overprotective." 

"You forgot the most important detail: sex, male or female?" Karen felt like he answered the question of sex as frequently. She couldn't help feeling betrayed. She had felt sorry for Sandy because she was kidnapped due to her husband's work. Now she didn't even know if the husband existed. Was everything Sandy wrote about herself, himself, a lie? 

Stacy hugged Blair. "It is nice to finally meet you." 

"Blair, you proved your point," said Karen. 

"What point?" asked Blair, taking a seat near Stacy, a 5'3" woman who weighed over two hundred pounds. 

"Sex roles," said Karen. "You can't be the same person that talked about checking food labels because DH is allergic." 

"A man can't be devoted to another man?" asked Blair. His point was that you couldn't determine someone's behavior by his/her sex, not the other way around. However, that made the initial point even clearer. 

"I didn't say that. Over the last few months, I formed images in my mind about a certain ardent feminist married to a homicide detective." 

"You never asked my sex, and I felt no reason to tell you," explained Blair. 

"You mentioned your DH, what I was suppose to think?" said Karen. 

"You wrote DH, I wrote DH. If you wrote SO, I would have written SO. If I wrote something different, the lights would have would have went on and the sirens would have sounded." He felt that Karen Thompson would have never hired a gay man to update an introductory level book on American culture. 

"He has a point," said Stacy. 

"My opinions have not changed because your perception of me has," said Blair. "I stand by everything I wrote. If you had know, I was gay would you have accepted my opinion on sex roles, marriage and the family?" 

Stacy said, "That is a terrible thing to say." 

"Blair, you are the same infuriating person I have been arguing with for months. Your presence has made a boring project interesting," said Karen. 

"You're amazing thorough for a first year textbook." Stacy had revised the other half of the textbook. 

"After having to take a publisher to court for submitting incomplete work to a university behind my back, I'm a little overzealous," said Blair. "Jim claims it is a character flaw." 

"Jim is your DH," said Stacy. "Was he able to make the trip?" 

"He's getting a room," explained Blair. "The traffic from the airport was terrible." 

"The bibliography is going to be as long as the book," Karen yelled. This was American Values and Cultures, first year textbook that she only wanted Sandburg to update. "You didn't even put homosexuals in a good light." 

"I thought I did until Stacy said I put the movement back fifty years," said Blair. "I thought the excerpt from the UU minister supporting gay marriage was very favorably and still politically correct enough to be seen in the Bible belt." 

"You implied there was a possibility it could be a choice," said Stacy. 

"Many life events aren't exactly a choice, but they aren't predestine either," said Blair. "Things aren't as cut and dry as we like to think. No one chooses to be gay. However, in other circumstances, Blair Sandburg might have been happy in an arranged marriage to the girl from the next village over." 

"You don't feel this is the case with everyone," said Stacy. 

"Nature vs. nurture is a false dichotomy and anyone that argue on such a premise is all ready lost before they began," Blair said. "The environment works on the genetic pattern which in turn works on the environment to countless levels of complexity. Our genetic blueprints are far more complex than anyone wants to imagine." 

"I will take the textbook as is," Karen said. 

* * *

End The Chatroom by Dana: rochelle@mitchellware.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
